


A First Time For Everything

by Sporkgender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets (Homestuck), Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Troll Genitalia (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkgender/pseuds/Sporkgender
Summary: Just a short one-shot/pwp of Kankri Vantas from Homestuck getting off.This is my first ever publication here so tell me if I need to add any tags and enjoy!
Kudos: 11





	A First Time For Everything

The low moans seemed to echo down the stairs of his hive, leading any passerby up to his respite block, the door cracked open so that anyone would be able to spy on him from the hallway. Yet even if he didn't live alone in his hive, Kankri was far too lost in chasing his own pleasure to care if anyone saw him like this.

The self-proclaimed celibate had been like this for the past hour, sat on the couch in his block and nude from the waist down with his ass hanging off of the edge so the genetic material steadily dripping out of his sex could land in the bucket.

His hair was more of a mess than usual from his head rubbing against the couch and the light layer of sweat that he had worked up. His lower lip caught between his mess of teeth as he inhaled sharply, head lolling as his blank eyes rolled before he snapped himself back to attention with the reminder that he needed to breathe.

The toy buried deep within his twitching nook was the source of his momentary lapse in concentration, the buzzing and writhing coming from the large silicone bulge soaked in his vermilion juices was causing his legs to involuntarily shake in his pleasure. One of his hands worked his own bulge while the other held the toy’s remote, sharp nails currently ripping into the couch cushion beneath him as he tried to keep steady.

The last thing he needed while like this was to accidentally fall or tip over the bucket.

“C-Come on…” His voice was low with desire, nook clenching harder around the toy and his hips bucked needily as he twisted his wrist just so around his short, fat tentabulge, trying to imitate the feeling of a throat, another bulge, a lover’s nook--

“Come on!” A growl this time, baring his teeth at nothing as he sped up his ministrations, thumb of his other hand ticking the vibrations up a few settings. He tightened his grip, nails grazing the underside of his bulge before his body violently tensed with a high pitched whine, his orgasm washing over him as his mind finally went blank. His sex gushed, genetic material spilling from him with a loud plop noise as the now still toy landed in the bucket as well.

His chest was heaving with the effort of his panting when his body finally relaxed. His legs felt like jelly as his hemothumper thrummed loudly in his ears, barely feeling his bulge slide back into its sheath.

Finally, he was coming down from that high and it was replacing itself with dull contentment rather than an increased need to cum like his last two orgasms that night. He was also regaining his senses, now noticing the taste of blood and the feeling of plastic pieces in his still occupied hand. He looked down.

“Fuck.” The remote was in pieces. He must have crushed it during climax again. Not a big deal as he could easily alchemize another. He then reached his soiled hand up to his mouth, allowing himself the guilty pleasure of tasting himself as he searched for the source of the bleeding, eyes widening. He broke a tooth, the sharp shard of bone now in his hand as he stared at it incredulously before a soft laugh escaped him.

Guess there really was a first for everything.


End file.
